Ultraman Coral (Character)
Ultraman Coral is an ancient Ultra that landed on Earth long ago and inherited the power of the sea. He is the main Ultra of his series. History Pre-Ultraman Coral TBA *1098: First instance of Coral merging with a human. Acquired Arctic form. *1969: First Crisis-Secret in modern day. Acquired Pacific form. *2019: Current Crisis-Secret. Acquired Atlantic form. Based on the increasingly little time between events, the Secret is getting stronger... During the event, Coral will merge with humans that die protecting their own kind from the Secrets by any means, giving them a second chance. Each time he merges with a human, he gains a new default form, but given time can access his past forms from other hosts. After the Crisis-Secret ends, Coral will separate from his human host and allow them to live in peace, but not without a warning that the event may happen again in the future. In the year 1098, a man named Nore became the first human to merge with Coral after being shot and killed by the Secrets when he tried to protect his village. In 1969, Kourin Yuki became the second human host of Ultraman Coral after she saved her daughter from being crushed to death by a Secret monster at the cost of her own life. Ultraman Coral TBA Ultraman Coral The Movie: Into the Darkest Depth TBA Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Coral was one of many Ultras called to battle against Kumasaga in an alternate Side Space Universe, being told of the events by a light-elemental Ultra. SOTH: Defenders of Mankind Alien Zarab Riblorff intended to invade Coral's universe, where he would imitate the hero to ruin his reputation and impress a group of aliens he wanted to join. Unfortunately, Riblorff accidentally ended up in the Ultra Lineage Universe instead, resulting in his imitation of Coral merely confusing everyone. Profile Stats *'Height': 55 m **'Arctic': 58 m **'Panthalassic': 56 m *'Weight': 53,000 t **'Arctic': 60,000 t **'Panthalassic': 50,000 t *'Age': Over 200,000 years *'Time Limit': 3 minutes or more (he can use the Energy Coral to go over the limit on occasion) *'Weakness': Unknown *'Likes': Water, doing good deeds *'Dislikes': Secret *'Relationships' **Secret Virus (archenemy) **Ultraman Sevl (friend) **Ultraman Seed (ally) **Ultraman Gene (ally) Body Features *'Color Timer': Coral has an oval-shaped vertical Color Timer. *'Energy Coral': Coral possesses a circle-shaped, Color Timer-like device around his regular one. It acts as a backup power source, and is rechargeable, but fully restoring its power takes a month. *'Zen Crystals': The crystals on Coral's shoulders, legs and chest. In Atlantic form, they glow when he uses physical attacks. In Pacific form, they light up when using his finisher beams. *'Ultra Skin': Coral's skin can endure lasers, extreme temperatures, and the pressure at the bottom of the sea. *'Eyes': Coral can see clearly in darkness and underwater environments. Transformation On the back of their right hand, Coral's host has a glowing, diamond-like gem known as the Strider Diamond. Before transforming, the human gently taps the Strider Diamond, causing it to turn into the Mitral Strider. The Mitral Strider is a small, bracer-like device with a green and pinkish red color scheme. It slightly resembles a lung, and has two panels pointing towards the user's fingers, resembling an inverted Agulater or Gourai Changer. To transform, the user rotates the Mitral Strider 180 degrees, causing the panels to open. When the host raises their arm, a wave of energy blasts from the device into the ground, where a ring of energy forms around the human. A burst of water-like energy then erupts from the ring, transforming the host into Coral. Forms - Pacific= Pacific Pacific is the third form Coral gained, acquired by merging with Kourin. While physically weaker than Atlantic, this form is stronger defensively due to the Steam Boosters and associated armor. Stat-wise, it is Coral's most balanced form. It uses the power of the tropical sea, giving him the ability to manipulate heat and steam. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 8.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Distance': 1,200 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 3 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 3 *'Brute Strength': 90,000 t *'Grip Strength': 60,000 t :;Abilities *'Steam Boosters': Via these organs, Coral can perform various feats. **'Steam Dash': Coral can blast forward in a steam-powered dash. **'Steam Flip': Coral can perform long-distance acrobatic stunts by controlling his movement through the air. *'Coral Location': Coral releases sound waves from his ears, which allow him to see invisible targets or through disguises via echolocation. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Thermal Burn': After gathering solar and water energy, Coral's Zen Crystals glow red hot, and he releases a large water energy beam surrounded by steam from his hands. Similar to the Flame Equilix. **'Phreatic Eruption': The stronger version of the Thermal Burn. In addition to the previous effects, Coral's Steam Boosters emit intense light, before he fires out two intense heat rays from his chest crystals. This can destroy monsters easily, but exhausts both Coral and his host. *'Solar Crest Strike': Coral fires continuous slashes of solar energy from his head crystal. ::;Physical *'Steam Boost Punch': Coral delivers a rocket punch attack using the Steam Booster in his arm. *'Steam Boost Kick': Coral delivers a rocket kick attack using the Steam Booster in his leg. **'Steam Burst Dive': Coral uses the Steam Boosters to propel himself high into the air, then performs a dive kick. His feet ignite the air around him, generating flames. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *'Steam Boost Charge': A more powerful version of the Coral Charge attack, propelled by the Steam Boosters. *'Steam Boost Lift': Coral uses the Steam Boosters in his arms to lift opponents, before throwing them or dropping them to the ground. ::;Other *'Steam Curtain': Coral's Steam Boosters can release clouds of steam to distract opponents or hide himself and retreat. *'Tropical Sunshine': Coral fires a ray of light from his hand into the sky, clearing any clouds in the air and intensifying sunlight in the area. This may also cause plant life to grow rapidly. - Arctic= Arctic Arctic is the second form Coral gained, acquired by merging with Nore. Compared to his previous forms, which were built for speed, this form is made for incredible strength and armored defense. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Running Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1,100 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 2.9 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Brute Strength': 150,000 t *'Grip Strength': 90,000 t :;Abilities *'Strength': Coral's body boasts incredible strength in Arctic form. *'Durability': Coral is shown to be more durable in this form than Atlantic or Pacific. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Subzero Buster': Coral gathers cold energy into his right or left hand and does a punching motion with his ice-covered fist, firing a cold beam at his enemy destroying them. *'Absolute Zero Strike': A beam at absolute zero temperatures fire from one hand and is very powerful. ::;Physical *'Arctic Chop': A chopping attack. *'Arctic Smash': A punching attack with strong impact. **'Northern Cannon': Coral lifts his opponent into the air and punches them on the return to terrafirma. Upon impact there is a large energy discharge that covers his entire body and destroys his opponent. **'Arctic Whirlpool': Coral can spin around and punch his opponent rapidly. When doing this, a whirlpool-like vortex of energy can be seen. *'Arctic Impact': A powerful kick attack with destructive force. - Panthalassic= Panthalassic Panthalassic is Coral's initial form after gaining the power of the sea, this is his most powerful form. Aoki is the first to regain it. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 19 *'Running Speed': Mach 11 *'Jumping Distance': 2,400 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 7 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 6 *'Brute Strength': 300,000 t *'Grip Strength': 185,000 t :;Abilities *TBA :;Weapons *TBA :;Techniques ::;Special *TBA ::;Physical *TBA ::;Other *TBA }} Trivia *Coral is the first Ultra with a weapon that is exclusive to his default form. *Arctic and Pacific images by Furnozilla. Category:Fan Ultras Category:DominatetheFreedom Category:Ancient Ultras Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultraman Coral Continuity Category:BigD2003